Update:Poll Content
Poll Content & Deadman This week we've added a number of updates from polls 46 and 47. We've also prepared for the Deadman Invitational kicking off next Monday! Fairy ring improvements The fairies have been out and about making some upgrades to their network of fairy rings. From anywhere, to anywhere! It is now possible to enter a fairy ring code of your choice from any fairy ring you find. No more travelling back to Zanaris with every trip - simply use the fairy ring, enter your code and you'll be where you want to be! If you do fancy travelling back to Zanaris, perhaps to see the vibrant scenery or to admire the Zanaris choir, you can use the new B-K-S fairy code in order to do so. Travel to previous location Fairy rings now have an option to send you to the last location you travelled to. If you're regularly visiting one location, this should act as a nice way to cut out a part of the fairy ring travelling process! Toggle worn items button While useful, the bank button to deposit all of your worn items can be a pain if you misclick it. To help you avoid this frustration, we have added an option to hide the button within your bank settings. Deadman Invitational The Deadman season has now ended and the top 2,000 players on the hiscores will be taking part in the Deadman Invitational starting on Monday! With this week's update we have put in place all of the features we need to make this Deadman Invitational all it can be. Over the course of the next week the top 2,000 Deadman players will fight to build up their accounts in preparation for the final hour. Taking place on 1st October, the Deadman Invitational final hour is going to be as intense and exciting as ever. You'll be able to watch it live on twitch.tv/runescape - don't miss it! The next season of Deadman Mode will be kicking off immediately after the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational. Check out our recent developer blog to see what will be different next season. ---- In other news *SpecialEffect have awarded the community with a Golden Gnome for their charitable efforts during Game Blast 2016. The gnome can be found in the Legends' Guild. *The Elidinis Statuette in Nardah will now cure poison and restore special attack energy. *Stores which sell jugs now also sell packs of 100 jugs. *Players with level 99 Crafting can now access the Crafting Guild bank and deposit box. *Two free-to-play worlds now have total level requirements. World 381 requires 500+ F2P total and world 385 requires 750+ F2P total. *World 386 has had Blast Furnace NPCs added to it. *World 378 has been taken offline in preparation for the DMM Tournament. *You can now left-click to open the gate in Taverley dungeon to pass through it, providing you have the dusty key in your inventory. *You can now obtain multiple salve shards. *The back entrance of the Wizards' Guild has now been opened. *A shortcut to the crystals has been added to the Haunted mine. *It is now possible to cut cacti with any slash weapon. *The respawn timer of the Giant Mole has been reduced to roughly 10 seconds. *The Wintertodt respawn timer now reappears upon re-entering the area. *The Imbued Heart now uses a more colourful message to alert you that it is ready for use. *Farmers can now be paid to chop down fruit trees. Bugfixes *The quest journal for Lunar Diplomacy now correctly checks worn when checking for a seal of passage. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team